<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Beautiful by ebonyXivory777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896878">I’m Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyXivory777/pseuds/ebonyXivory777'>ebonyXivory777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Poor Anakin, adult sulking, cute moments, kids being kids, leia is a troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyXivory777/pseuds/ebonyXivory777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids say the darndest things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is actually an old fict but I've decided to move my works to AO3 since I've been using it a lot more these past few months. This was originally from fanfiction.net if any of you prefer to read on that platform.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin smiled once more at his daughter as she grinned at him adoringly, her small childish hands grabbing at her favorite nexu plush toy.</p><p> </p><p>“So remember what I said,” repeated Anakin once more, “listen to uncle Obi-Wan and be a good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>With an extravagant roll of her eyes, Leia repeated what she has said before in her best exasperated child-to-parent voice, “Yes, dad. I know.” But Anakin eyed her wearily. Yes, while Leia was the girl in the family and was usually much more well behaved than her brother, there were times that she could be the sith lord herself with her epic tantrums and hissy fits.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was just making sure.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Obi-Wan was kind enough to come in his free time to baby-sit one of their twins while he and Padme went to their monthly appointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, how long are you and mommy going to be gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a few hours sweetie. We’ll leave when Obi-Wan arrives and your mom is ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Cocking her head in curiosity, the little girl asked, “Why does mommy always take so much longer than you to get ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin had to chuckle at that. Why indeed. He would be happy just throwing on some clothes and slicking back his hair before leaving to go most places, but no, not his wife. Padme had to spend a significant amount of time getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>She sometimes like to call it “putting on her war paint.”</p><p> </p><p>So Anakin tried to explain it just like that. “Well, your mom like to take extra care when getting ready to be pretty. Like putting on make-up and doing her hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia pouted at this. “But why? She already so pretty. She doesn’t need make-up.” Oh the precious child. How sweet was she said to that. Padme would melt at such an innocent and cute comment- “daddy, you should wear make-up.”</p><p> </p><p>…………Wait what?</p><p> </p><p>Just then the doorbell rang loud and clear which caused Leia to scamper off towards the noise to greet her favorite uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Obi!” squealed the exited five-year old as she was hoisted up to the hip from the renowned red-haired jedi master.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, dear one. How have you been doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Leia immediately went into a detailed description of her day as Anakin smiled watching on, but his mind churned at what his little one said.</p><p> </p><p>She said he should wear make-up.</p><p> </p><p>Did that mean he was ugly to her?</p><p> </p><p>No, it couldn’t be. He was the Hero With No Fear.</p><p> </p><p>Tabloids loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Men wanted to be him while women wanted to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was a known fact.</p><p> </p><p>But if it was why did it bother him so much.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shook his head at his silly thoughts. It was just some rabble a child had said. Nothing to work himself up about. He cleared his mind of thoughts and looked on at his daughter and mentor/father figure.</p><p> </p><p>Family.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought that such a thing could exist for him? A jedi. The chosen one. The one destined to stop the sith, which meant self-interest was almost absent from his life. Anakin was taught to serve others, for the greater good. But now, now he had a wonderful family to come home to everyday and that made him cherish what he had all the more. A family that currently had one member who thought he needed make-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, last minute bathroom break,” came the dainty voice of his beloved wife. Anakin spun on his heels and took in her lovely features who had taken notice of her excited daughter and good friend. His eyes trailed down to her protruding belly, pride and affection filling him for the woman carrying another child they had created together.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Padme greeted genially. “I can’t you enough for today. We tried to contact the usual babysitter but unfortunately she had family matters she had to attend today. I know this was last minute but it was difficult reschedule the obstetrician to another date and well-“</p><p> </p><p>“Padme, it completely fine. I’m happy to help.” Obi-Wan beamed pleasantly. He truly did enjoy the presence of children. Anakin could understand. After seeing the ugliness and depravity of the galaxy, children were still a bright pure spot that was yet untarnished the by hardships of the universe. And Anakin couldn’t have asked a better sitter than the one he thought of as father and friend. “By the way, where is Luke? I haven’t yet seen him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s having a sleepover with one of his friends, so it’s just Leia for today.” Padme said absently as she checked the chrono. “Ani,” she tugged on her husband’s sleeve, “we need to go to get there on time.”</p><p> </p><p>Saying their goodbyes, the Skywalkers exited their home and took off in a speeder towards their destination.</p><p> </p><p>There was a comfortable silence in the speeder, but Padme could tell something was bothering her husband. After eight years of marriage, three of those kept in secret, Padme knew her husband inside and out. So she confronted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ani? Is something the matter? You seem distracted.”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking out if his reverie Anakin turned to face his wife. “No, do I seem that way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” But nothing further was elaborated. Something was bothering Anakin, but it didn’t seem to be something serious. So Padme bade her time. He would tell her eventually.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the couple arrived at their destination, both walked hand in hand to the clinic they had now been frequently going to since the knowledge of their third child became apparent. Anakin waited silently to the side, still lost in thought while Padme filled out the necessary forms and signed herself in.</p><p> </p><p>Finding a seat, the duo sat down in companionable silence before the young senator asked him once more. “Okay, honey, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play dumb. I know something is one your mind. Is it one of the children?” His slight hesitation gave her the answer. “What did they do?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what really they did…….more like what they said……………..Padme, it’s nothing really.”</p><p> </p><p>She was now intrigued. “Out with it, I’m guessing it’s Leia since Luke is out with his friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Padme waited.</p><p> </p><p>“She…she asked why you took so long to get ready just before Obi-wan arrived.” Padme continued to wait as he continued on. “So I told her that you were making yourself pretty.” An adoring smile graced his face, “Then she said you don’t need make-up to be pretty because you already were.” Padme’s heart melted at the sweet innocence of a child. Children could be very blunt, and to a child, the truth would always come out, no matter the circumstance. “Then she told me I should wear make-up.”</p><p> </p><p>Padme burst out with a fit of laughter drawing attention to themselves. She really should have had more tack, but honestly, children said nothing but the truth. And apparently her daughter saw it fit to say such to her father.</p><p> </p><p>Still giggling, Padme tried to salvage the damaged pride of her pouting husband. “Ani, you know hoe kids are. It was just a little thing. She won’t even remember saying such when we get back.” Anakin continued to sulk. “It’s that really what’s been bothering you? Honey, you should know well by now that your looks are nothing to be concerned about.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Skywalker?” a young Twi’lek nurse called out while searching the waiting area. They both rose and followed the attendant towards the doctor’s office. On the way, the young woman blushed as she caught sight of the Hero with no Fear. The sight of the infatuated girl caused a burst of confidence and an eye roll from his wife.</p><p> </p><p><em>I still got it</em> Anakin thought smugly. But apparently his daughter didn’t think so…….</p><p> </p><p>Padme jabbed him in the side. “Stop it. Behave,” she whispered harshly, but the grin on her lips betrayed her amusement at the torment their daughter was now causing her father. Anakin frowned, but followed his wife inside the office.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Smiling pleasantly at the photo of their unborn child, Padme was busy admiring the child within her as they drove back to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The car was still silent. She huffed in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Anakin, stop sulking. You’re a grown man. You’ve received death threats, insults and have actually been tortured in the hands of the sith. But the thing that’s bothering you more is a tiny comment by Leia?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-but why would she say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Padme gave him a dead-panned look. “Suck it up princess. She’s growing up. This is just the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of his precious little girl becoming a……woman.</p><p> </p><p>The young senator sighed. Now her husband was facing the horror of his little girl growing up. Joy. This was going to be a long ride home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Leia’s ears perked as she heard the tell-tale sounds of people arriving in the apartment. That could only mean two people. Dashing off, she screamed in delight, “Mommy! Daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“hey munchkin,” Anakin greeted as he tossed her in the air amidst giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“How was she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well behaved.” Leia beamed at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Exchanging pleasantries once more, Obi-Wan bid them a good night and took his leave. Padme look towards their still very hyper and awake child, “okay, bed time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m not tired yet,” the little girl whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good little girls need plenty of rest if they want to grow in to be strong, beautiful women.” She looked at her husband as she said this with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Leia perked. “Pretty like you, mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Padme nodded with a smile. Leia thought for a while before nodding her consent as she was let down to the ground to get ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stared at his wife. “What?” she acted innocently. His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Within twenty minutes, the child was tucked in bed and happily dozing off after a good story. The house was quiet as the two adults relaxed on the plush couch in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“……………she’s growing up too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, they both are.”</p><p> </p><p>“…………….”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’ll have this little one to occupy our time rather soon,” Padme stroked the five-month bulge of her belly.</p><p> </p><p>“……………..but why would she say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Now thoroughly exasperated, Padme threw her hands in the air. “Are you seriously still going on about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“……………she started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin, she’s five. It was just an absent comment from a child. Leave it be.”</p><p> </p><p>“……………..I mean I am older than when I was in the clone wars, but I’m still good.”</p><p> </p><p>“…………….”</p><p> </p><p>“And did you see that young girl in the clinic, I know I still look good, not that I was looking or am interested. I love and want only you,” added Anakin hastily.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, Padme. I’m a powerful Jedi master. There’s nothing wrong with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“mmhmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>It was about enough. Bending down, Padme captured his lips in a heated kiss which momentarily blanked out said Jedi master’s mind. Taking his hand in hers, she led her husband to their bedroom and pushed hin down on the bed after closing and locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Then show me how beautiful and powerful you are, My Jedi master.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin forgot his concerns for the rest of the night. His thoughts were rather occupied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of funny because I think I can actually picture Anakin reacting like this on some level.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>